


Daily Repeats

by fullycharged



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nathan swearing is the only reason this is teen and up, or at least i think they are, they're basically being cute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life together was no different from other couples; and they weren't planning to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during.... Ep 2? or 3? it's also my first time writing for this series so I may have messed it up, whoops.
> 
> A repost from my writing tumblr account.

It wasn’t a secret that Nathan and Warren were going out, and were perfectly happy with each other.

Their daily lives weren’t something too special; School, dorms, watch night movies together, repeat all over.

—

They didn’t have many classes together; Nathan found Warren’s classes boring, and Warren found Nathan’s classes not fit for him.

They held hands behind the desks at times, just to pass their time.

Nathan would rest his head on the desk sometimes; just to watch Warren try to catch up with the notes the teacher was writing.

Damn, that boy’s too cute even for a Prescott.

.

They didn’t share a room in the dorms, but it was a known thing even for Max Claufield and the whole girls’ dorm that Nathan and Warren spent too much time in each other’s rooms.

They slept together at times; Warren hugging Nathan a bit too tightly from behind. (Not that Nathan complained, Warren was unbelievably warm)

At other times, Warren just asked unbelievably stupid questions, whether they were watching TV, studying, or cuddling for warmth.

“Hey, Nathan, how long does it take for a giraffe to swallow?” Or something like that.

“Oh my god, Graham, what the fuck.” Nathan would say.

“Just answer the question!”

“How am I supposed to know?! You’re the one taking the biology class!”

.

Nathan always fell asleep during the movies him and Warren watched; he just couldn’t handle the science in them; “Prescott? Dude, are you watching?” Warren would ask, in which Nathan would only reply with a mumble.

“Sure you are” Warren would laugh.

God, Nathan loved that laugh.

“And what if I asked you questions about the movie, would you reply?” Warren asks, smirking.

“Shut up and let me sleep, Graham.” His reply never changed.

“It’s just 9 PM, though!”

“Watch your damn movie.”

“Fine…” Warren would say, pouting.

And they would repeat this all over.


End file.
